Harry's Adventure
by welcome to my life
Summary: in this little adventure harry Potter and hilary duff journey down to the amazon to search for exotic creatures, but fall into trouble.


Christmas is the time when things seem to magicly retrace their steps.

But in harry's case it was not so, this time of year was the worst for this young man. The gools gooled him and the ghosts trembled thru the walls. But harry just ignored them and left into his own fantasies.

He would dream off, lift out of his body and do anything he wished. It was a lonely chore but harry liked it. Once hethought he should travel to south america and another time he went to america. But what he liked to do the most was go to the amazon. Searching thru the forests and finding new exotic animals and bugs, with plants and rivers to try and get by.

But that was just a fantasy, nothing more…

After Lunch harry was going to go off to one of his fantasies when dumbledor dropped by to see how he was doing. Harry told him that he was find but that he was restless and wanted to do more than just lie around and imagine that he was elsewhere.

Dumbledore took this to heart he new that he nededto help harry some way. That's when he got an idea, he would send harry to the amazon, he knew he wanted to go to south america and to america also but thought that the amazon would bea better place to release his restlessness.

The next day dumbledore sent harry to the Amazon. Altho harry loved this idea he wanted to take someone with him. Someone that would be fun. He decided to take his absolute favorite superstar hilary duff. She was amazing. So dumbledore sent harry and his superstar hilary duff to the amazon to tackle the adventures of a life time.

When they arrived in the amazon harry and hilary decided they would start by trying to find an anaconda and becoming friends with it since harry could talk to snakes.

So they set off, hilary was very scared about being in the amazon because there were bugs and lizards so harry kept her close so that she wouldn't be to frightened. Which hilary gladly accepted.

After a couple hours of walking in the forest they came to a great wall which of course was far to tall to climb or go under. So they started to walk around the wall but it never seemed to end. Harry decided that he would try and find a hiden passage… or create one if need be. Hilary loved harry's resorsfullness. Altho she was tired of walking she kept going because there was something about hary that was so exotic. As harry was finding the secret passage way, hilary decided that she would wonder around until he was done. She went thru to a little clearing where there was a beautiful waterfall and pond. She decided she would go for a swim. As she jumped in harry came into the clearing. Not wanting to interfere.

Wilst he watched a great beast crawled up behind him. He heard the breaking of a branch, as he spun around he saw the beast. taking out his wand he cast a spell which shrunk the beast into a small golden ring. At the same time hilary had gotten out and come up behind him. Harry saw he comeing and gave her the ring, hilary was so inthrold in the ring that she hugged harry.

As they walked back to the wall harry should her the hole that he blew out out of it. It was just large enough to get thru harry allowed hilary to go thru first. And then went thru himself. On the other sidewas a massive stage. So hilary jumped on it and started to sing. With her amazing voice she started to siduce harry. Aftershe was done singing. They kept on going thru the forest.

They decided to make camp.

The next morning he woke to find out that he was back in the schoolin his bed. He ran out out of his dormitory and found dumbledore to ask him why he was back. Dumbledore did not know what harry was talking about.

After some time harry finally got it that dumbledore had no idea what harry was talking about. He walked back to his room. As he sat down he saw that there was an owl sitting outside of his window, he walked over and let the owl in. it had a note addressed to harry.

It read:

_Dear Harry;_

_I had such a wonderful time in the amazon. I would like to get together sometime. Do you think we could go to south america? That would be just splendid. Well I have to go perform now. I'll keep writing. Write back if you have the time._

_Hilary_

Harry could not believe it. Dumbledore had said that he had nothing to do about it. But he did not care about that anymore. He knew it had happened.

He and hilary kept writing back and forth for some years and always met during Christmas break because that was when hilary had some time when she was not performing.


End file.
